(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone switching systems and more particularly to a microprocessor circuit for control of such systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Microprocessor control circuits have become well known since the development of microprocessors. These circuits are used to perform control and data transfer functions in a more efficient and flexible manner than the logic circuits they replace.
However such circuits typically perform a limited number of functions and have limited reliability. Consequently these circuits have not been adopted to a multiprocessing telephony environment.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable microprocessor control circuit for use in a telephone switching system.